


The Mask Of Zorro

by HowlsMoon



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 06:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Zorro Tmnt rp Pure smut no plot no character development just pure smut





	The Mask Of Zorro

Molly a 12,000 year old immortal human was now living in the 1800s. She was in town getting food for herself. She was a poor maid for the rich family the mayor.

Leo dressed in black all over from head to toe except for his eye mask which was blue was on top of the church bell looking for any criminal activity.

A native American with tall ears, a furry mask and tail calmly enters a market where she stops to purchase coffee. Some other men follows without her realizing.

Raph galloped through down with a white horse. He wore a black hat that shades his red clad mask and the rest of his accessories were black including the cape which hides his weapons. He parks his horse in front of a store just as a commotion occured.

Molly was just trying to steal some food since she wasn’t paid nearly enough to eat and pretty soon she was caught and people threw tomatoes at her. She was considered to be a witch.

Leo looked down below and saw a masked girl was being followed by some creepy looking guys and she didn’t notice this at all. He jumped down silently and knocked each one out.

“Your people ain't nothin’ but trouble in my store!,”the old store clerk snapped,”Get out, Indian woman! And never come back!”  
He snatched his products away then splash coffee at her from the pot ; luckily it was cold.

The red lone cowboy rushes in when the noticed another commotion began with another girl and came to her aid. His cape guards her like wings and he draw out his weapon at them. “Try that again and I'll kill y'all where you stand!,”he yelled.

Molly quickly stole the food and made her escape.

Leo growled and walked over to the man and grabbed him by his collar.  
“Call her that or do that again and you will have to answer to me!” he shouted.

The front of Bluu’s clothes was drenched in the dark liquid. But that didn't bother her now that she was shocked to find someone sticking up to her.

Raph glanced at her then ran after her catching her across the street and brought her to his horse. 

“Wh-what d-do y-you want with me?!” Molly said getting scared looking away from him.

Leo picked her up bridal style in his arms and took her to his hideout.

“Sir! My home is on the other side of town!,”she exclaims anxiously. 

“Lady, your in a lot of serious trouble and I can't protect you and I can't let you go off on your own alone. Plus I noticed that you stole them goods from that shop.” He toss her across the horse then he climbed keeping her in front of him.

Molly struggled.  
“Put me down now! I only stole the food because I’m poor and I am starving! Let me go now!” she yelled.

Leo sighed stroking her cheek his masked eyes staring deeply into hers.  
“I know love but I want to keep you safe. I want to protect you.”

He shook his head and galloped through town again heading towards the outskirts of the little city.  
“Don't make it worst,”he said, “Trust me!”

The breeze struck her and Bluu trembled slightly from her wet clothes.  
“No one has ever helped me like you did. I'm very thankful to you!”

“What are you gonna do to me?! Tie me up or take me to jail?!” Molly shouted as she was about to scream for help.

Leo nodded smiling at her and then he kissed her cheek caressing it again.

She was alarmed by this sudden contact that she jumps back and protests, “Please I'm not that kind of woman!”

“No,”He said, “I'm going to protect you!”

Molly now gazed up into his masked eyes softly blushing.  
“Wh-why me? I don’t understand.”

“I know sweetheart you’re so much more than that!” Leo chirped and then gave her some new clothes once they made it to his hideout.

She looked down in awe at the button up top and pants then goes someplace hidden and gets dressed. 

“It's not right to harm such a beautiful woman like yourself!,”he answers,”Your no different than that poor Indian in the store!”  
He arrives at his hideout next to a cave where his horse rests there then he gets off and grabbed Mollys hand leading her inside.

“Everyone calls me a witch! It’s not fair! To have this curse sucks as hell!” Molly said as she started to cry.

Leo waited for her to be done changing and he smiled thinking how pretty she was.

She steps out in sight carrying her wet gown in her arms. Bluu blushed when she noticed Leo's stare. 

“Their old superstitious folks,”he sighed,”They don't know any better than chickens with their heads cut off.”  
He hugs her and soothed her back.

But Molly pushed him away from her.  
“I’m a freak. I can’t be around anybody! I need to go sorry!” she said running off.

Leo couldn’t stop staring at her and his jaw almost dropped. He walked over to her taking her bandana off of her head.

“Well I've got a face only a mother could love.”  
He takes off his hat so the woman could see his face fully.  
“You can be around me,right?”

Bluu bashfully looked away as her face scorched, but a hand turned her to face him again. 

Molly shook her head no and ran off exiting the cave.

Leo took her chin making her look up into his eyes and he went in and kissed her.

The kiss struck her like lightning putting her senses to a halt after her heart skipped. Her eyes widen but she didn't protest. 

He caught up to her too easily and told, “Please! I only want to protect you.”

“I don’t wanna be or need to be protected! Now let me go!” Molly said squirming.

Leo deepened the kiss turning it into a hot passionate one as he licked her bottom lip.

It made her dizzy as her heart raced. Bluu held onto him by his shoulders in order to prevent her from falling if her legs gave away.

“Who else will help you?,”he asked,”I'm offering to protect you and care for you? Are you afraid I'll hurt you?”

“I don’t need or want help and no protection is needed or wanted. You’re wasting your breath. I’m not worth it,” Molly said walking away.

Leo slipped his tongue into her mouth and started to french kiss her as he rubbed her arms up and down.

“But you are to me!,”he grabs her and twists her around to face him.

“Aah! Mmh!,”she reacts trying to follow along with this kiss.

“You’re just saying that. I don’t believe you!” Molly said glancing away from him.  
“I vowed to never love again or be with anyone ever again!”

Leo wrestled with her tongue for dominance and he stroked her chin then sucked on her tongue.

Suddenly he kissed her hoping she could reconsider.

Bluu made small cutely sounds while trying to catch breathe.

Molly didn’t kiss him back. She tried pushing him away.

Leo came out on top as both finally breathed and he nipped her throat and jaw.

“Aah, I never been ...kissed like that before,”she sighs.

He tries it slow and even kissed at her cheek and forehead to loosen her up a bit.

Molly started to whimper into the kiss and she hesitantly kissed him back.

“Anything for you my darling,” Leo churred to her as he held her tightly against him.

He ran his gloved hands through her hair as he deepened the kiss further. 

Before she knew it, a small smile surfaced on her face and she glowed.

Molly moaned into the kiss as she rubbed his muscular black clad chest.

Leo picked her up bridal style and he carried her to his bed and laid her down on it.

He dipped his tongue inside, softly growling as he tasted her.

Bluu trembled beneath him.

“Y-you know y-you sure are sexy as hell all in black! So mysterious!” Molly mewled.

Leo took his black hat off of his head and he sucked his teeth on her neck creating hickeys.

She reacted with innocent whimpering and rubbed at his arms. When she caught a glimpse of his green face she gasped.

“Thanks, darling, “he smirks,”Your not like any other girl I've seen.”  
He turns to her neck and gave it a nip.

“Ahh Zorro please!” Molly whimpered as she rubbed his scalp.

Leo looked at her and stopped what he was doing and sighed.  
“You don’t like how I look right?” he asked sadly.

“No I do!,”she said,”I was surprise to see I'm not the only one who's different!”  
She held his face and began to kiss at it lightly.

Raph picks her up and carries her inside his cabin, walking towards the back room and gently place her in bed before he accompanies her.

“Th-this is all happening so fast! I didn’t want this to happen again. Not after I’ve been heartbroken and betrayed and cheated on so many times,” Molly said as she started to cry.

Leo chirped and grinned back at her as he caresses her hips and he latched his mouth onto her shoulders nibbling again.

“Ssh, it's alright,”he answered softly,”I promise you I would never hurt you. “  
The red mask Zorro kissed the side of her face as he caressed the other with one hand.

Bluu squeaks and rubs at his back.

“B-but th-that’s what they all say!” Molly sobbed as she hiccuped.

Leo began to remove her clothes and put his face into her breasts and nuzzled his face into them growling.

He calms her down with more kisses towards the neck then massaged her hips in his large hands. 

Her body jolts and she quickly cling to his head moaning lightly as her face flushed.

Molly couldn’t help but let out more moans and squeaks as she blushed.

Leo began to suck on one of her nipples swirling his tongue around the areola as he tweaked the other in his gloved hand.

Her shoulders shook and her hands continue to roam around his solid body.

He caressed her shoulders with sweet kisses and suckling until lovemarks broke through the skin.

Molly screamed his name from that in pleasure as she arched her back.

Leo shivered and groaned at her touches as he switched nipples.

She wanted to cry his name but throughout her moaning were nothing but “Uh” and “umm”

He hooked his fingers in the rims of her then quickly tore it open and nuzzled her soft breasts.

“Ahh Zorro please! Ahh!” Molly squeaked and gasped rubbing his shoulders.

Leo said his name was Zorro as he trailed love bites down her stomach and ribs.

“Zorro,”She tried it from her own tongue which she fell in love with as well as this blue clad turtle. 

He sucks on the first nipple roughly until she arched her back violently. 

Molly arched her back holding his head closer to her chest.

Leo sucked on her clitoris and he added two gloved fingers into her fucking her with the thrusting them in and out.

“Aah! No! Don't!,”she began and grabbed his wrists,” D-don't touch th--Ooh!”

“Mmm,”he hummed and attack the other defenseless rosebud with the exact treatment of sucking and licking. 

Molly arched her back again as she wanted to feel his gloved hands on her skin as she moaned softly.

Leo rubbed and stroked along her velvety lining with his gloved fingers and his tongue.

Bluu wasn't sure how much she could take before she could burst.

He squeezed and rubbed at her soft body then made his way past her stomach and lathered her womanhood with his tongue. 

Molly shuddered and trembled in lust and desire as she whimpered softly.

Leo took everything out of her and he pulled down his pants and swiftly entered her grunting.

“Z-Zorro!?,”she gasped and clung to him tightly whimpering under his chin. 

He dug into her core and swirled his wet muscle around her walls then teased her clitoris afterwards.

Molly couldn’t help it no longer not being able to contain it as she orgasmed into his mouth.

Leo started thrusting slowly and gently into her as he kissed her cheek.

Her body relaxed then sank into the mattress allowing him to follow without breaking their kissing and bonding.

Zorro had no trouble cleaning her folds then sucking them afterwards.

“Zorro please! Please enter me already!” Molly begged him rubbing his crotch.

Leo grinded his hips into her as skin slapped into skin and he rubbed her thighs.

“Anything for you, “He smirked. Zorro pulled down his pants and spread her legs apart allowing him to enter.

She hugged his body and turned her head to let his face to bury in her shoulder. Bluu closed her eyes then moan sweetly.

Molly was not a virgin and she arched her back mewling scratching his clothed shoulders.

Leo thrusted faster harder and deeper into her as he growled loudly fucking her into the bed.

She let another moan loud and strong like a song to his hearing only. The deeper he penetrates the deeper her claws sunk into his tender spots on his shoulders.

But she was still tight and red clad Zorro that he died and went to heaven. He continue to move and groan loudly. 

Molly gripped his shoulders and she whimpered and moaned slightly.

Leo reached her g spot and he hit it repeatedly and he groaned.

“Zorro, I'm close!,”Bluu pants,”So close!”

He knocked his hips against hers already picking up speed to curl her toes.

Molly screamed his name in pleasure and she shuddered in delight.

Leo reached his climax and he kissed her cheek as he whispered I love you to her.

He grinds her hard causing her body to jerk wildly through each thrust.

“I-I...I love you too,”Bluu breathed hugging his head delicately. 

Molly was at her point and her peak and she climaxed all around him.

Leo slipped out of her and he pulled her into his arms snuggling against her.

Zorro orgasmed after he pounded her to the core. His body halts and he bit her on the shoulder until he tasted blood.

Bluu nuzzled into his neck and slept soundly. 

Molly panted breathing in and out as she whispered I love you moaning it.

Leo nuzzled her neck and bit it drawing blood marking her as his and he licked it and then fell asleep.

He pulls out licking the wound of course and hugged her before closing his eyes and resting his head into her. Red Zorro answered I love you too then fell asleep.

Bluu woke with a small ache in her neck. She whimpered and rubbed it groggily, believing she could have slept wrong. 

The next morning Molly woke up groggily and yawned stretching.

Leo woke up and was still in his black garb and he was making breakfast for them.

Memories of the other night unfolds her mind and she smiled at him.

Raph was standing on her side of the bed holding a platter of a hot breakfast. He kneels down and kissed her forehead muttering morning. 

“Morning handsome,” Molly cooed blushing as she rubbed his pecs.

Leo came back with a tray of breakfast and a flower for her and water.

She sat up and continued to rub her neck.  
“Last night was amazing,”Bluu answered, “But do you have an idea what happen to my neck?”

“I brought you breakfast and a hot bath ready.”  
He sets it on the bed and passed hers first.

“I can’t remember when the last time I had food and a bath!” Molly exclaimed as she scarfed down the food.

Leo smirked and stared deeply into her eyes stroking her thighs.  
“That was me last night baby,” he cooed to her.

Bluu batted her eyes as they widen. She couldn't help blush.

“Please there's no need to eat so fast,”Raph insist as he laughed, “There's plenty of food and baths whenever you want.”

Molly blushed as she stared up into his masked eyes still naked.  
“Uh um could you wash me?” she stuttered.

Leo hugged her tightly to him as he kissed her all over her face.

She respond with a sweet laugh and hold him too.

“Why not?,”he smirks,”Just let me put the flowers in the tub first.”

Molly melted at his sexy ass smirk and she finished eating her food.

Leo then separated from her and told her to eat her food as he started to eat his.

Bluu nods then took her dish.

Raph leaves the room and heads to the bathroom. There was a basket of flowers which he tossed in a stirred them around the water-filled tub.

Molly sighed. She knew she had to tell Zorro the truth pretty soon about her being immortal.

Leo continued to eat his food and he looked at her from time to time and smiled at her.

“Do you like tulips?,”he asked as he finished.

She enjoyed the taste and continued to take spoonful of her breakfast.

But Molly wasn’t there. She got dressed and she ran away.

Leo finished eating his food and looked at her waiting for her to finish.

She was well-aware that his eyes were on her and she tensed quickly eating as she could before passing an empty bowl to Leo.”Th-thank you,”Bluu said without eye contact. 

Once he received a silent response, he calls to her again then got concern. Raph looks around and tries searching outside.  
“Molly?? MOLLY!!”

Molly was far gone and she was running through a field of flowers.

Leo nodded and smiled at her again hugged her and washed their dishes.

The horse began to whine and stomping at his hooves.  
“Where is she, boy?”  
Raph untied his stallion as it nod it's nose towards the North then he climbs on.

“Please you've done enough,”she said as she follows him to the kitchen,”I should clean.”

Molly stopped to catch her breath and she fell to the ground to rest.

Leo shook his head no smiling at her.  
“No you’re not my maid or my servant. You’re my equal.”

Bluu looked back at him then her face began to glow again as she smiled all over again as she hugged his hips.

He galloped into fields of flowers racing nonstop until he found a silhouette of a person lying on the colorful beds. Raph grabbed her by her top and hoist her back on his lap.

Molly struggled as she tried to get him to stop holding onto her. She was about to scream for help.

Leo wrapped his arms around her waist and snaked his hands on her butt cheeks as he groped them.

“Aah! Zorro!,”she cried.

But Raph held her mouth with his hand and kept it there.  
“What are you doing?!,”he yelled.

Molly started to cry as her cries were muffled. She wanted him to let go of her.

Leo smirked as he been slapping her butt cheeks and he kissed her cheeks.

She gasped but grabbed at his butt with both hands as well. 

He let go of her once they were back at his cabin then back in his room where he shoves her inside.

Molly just continue to cry as she whimpered from the pain she got when he shoved her.

Leo grunted and moaned as he blushed and his cheeks were brown.

She find it adorable. Bluu admired his body more and kissed at his chest.

“Why? After I cared about and yet you took it for granted??”

“No it’s not that! You just can’t be with me! I’m sorry but please let me go!” Molly sobbed.

Leo churred and chirped softly as he rubbed her hips up and down.

“Tell me why now! Or I was nothing but a hit and run?!”

Her tail coiled at them together as she decides to suck and kiss his throat. 

“Because I can’t die and I can’t age! That’s why!” Molly cried.

Leo moaned and groaned loudly as he rubbed her back.

Bluu decides to make a trail of kisses down his neck, chest and as much of his abs as possible before she was on her knees.

“Are you immortal?,”he asked.

Molly nodded and sobbed.  
“It doesn’t matter if you love me or not. In the end you’ll still end up aging and dying someday!”

Leo churred then smirked and picked her up bringing her to his room laying her down on his bed. He got on top of her and kissed her neck making hickeys.

Before she could kiss him down below she was back into the soft, throw-blanket.  
“Oh? You rather lead?,”Bluu cooed. 

“Why would it matter when I'll never stop loving you!”

“Because! I won’t be with you for the rest of my life!” Molly said trying to leave.

Leo nodded and smirked as he nibbled his way down her shoulders and across.

“N-no fair!,”she giggled. 

“There must be another way!”  
He held her arms.

“There isn’t. I’ve already checked after all my 12,000 years of living on this planet.”

Leo grinned and he latched his mouth onto a nipple and he sucked it long and hard as he kneaded the other.

She reacts with a loud moan and stirs under him.

He sighs then loosens his grip a little.  
“No matter what I want to love you. “

Molly opened her mouth about to speak but it was cut off.

Leo left it bruising hard and swollen as he moved onto the next nipple.

“Zorro!,”She moaned,” I-I'll burst... if you... keep this up!”

He kissed at her mouth boldly and hugged her close towards his chest. 

Molly couldn’t help but moan as she kissed him back.

“That’s the idea sweetie,” Leo cooed to her as he sucked at her clitoris and her folds.

“B-But… But--Aaah!!”  
She was close. Her hands grabbed at nothing but his mouth scalp to prepare her break.

His tongue ran his tongue in her mouth and danced it along with her tongue.

Molly mewled as she let him dominate her.

Leo slid his tongue past her folds to suck and rub at her lining.

She couldn't bare it as her body body released without her.

He tore away her clothes then gently pushed her into the bed. 

Molly squeaked and gasped. She loved him getting rough with her.  
“Wh-what about my bath?” she whimpered.

Leo took it all into his mouth as he swallowed it loving the taste of her as he ate her out.

She moans and almost buck into his mouth. 

“I'm sure it's still warm,”He smiled picking her up and carrying her to the tub.  
He took off what's left of her clothes and settled her inside the water and flowers. 

Molly blushed as she wanted him to join her and ravish her like crazy.

Leo smirked and he pulled down his pants again and gently slipped inside her.

Raph could read it on her face then chuckled. He shed of his clothes then climb in as well. “So?,”he asked,”Where would you prefer me to wash?”

Bluu wrapped her arms around him and kissed him muffling her moans.

Molly didn’t know what to say. She just leaned against him and kissed his neck.

Leo started to make rhythmic thrusts into her picking up the pace and the speed.

“Oh,Zorro! Z-Zorro, I need you!,”she cries. 

He purrs then bites down at her neck too.

Molly moaned and mewled softly as she rubbed his shoulders.

Leo grunted in response as he grinded against her hips skin slapping against skin.

“Zorro!,”She gasped,”I love you so much!”

He soaked at her body during the process of suckling her neck. Then he reach for soap applying suds on her back.

“Ahh Zorro please! God I love you!” Molly whimpered.

Leo then reached for her g spot thrusting faster and roughly into it.

Her grip on Leo's shoulders tighten causing scratch marks and sometimes bleeding.

He pulls her into his lap where he could tease at her womanhood and squeeze her tits while suckling her shoulders.

Molly groaned and moaned softly as she arched her back.

Leo reached his peak and he orgasmed all into her vagina.

Bluu released at the same time and her body shook. Too good to be true she thought she died and went to heaven.

“I would probably get you dirty again,”he whispered,”if we do it in the tub but then I would have to bathe you all over again!”  
He bites her shoulder hard.

Molly screams his name in pleasure as she rubbed his crotch and his inner thighs.

Leo pulled out of her panting and he collapsed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
“I love you too sweetheart.”

She cuddle next to her love and sighs happily before sleep weight her down. 

He growls in her ear and chews at it instead. His hand sunk it's fingers deep into her womanhood stroking with two fingers. 

Molly elicited some more loud moans as she held onto him rubbing his chest.

Leo snuggled up next to her and put the blankets over them and fell asleep too.

He turns her around and nuzzle her chest next and licked and sucked at her breast. 

Molly arched her back wrapping her arms around his head as she mewled.

Raph splashed around the tub as he slapped at her rear and tweaked her breasts some more. 

Molly moaned as her other breast was still left unattended.

Raph latched onto the other one and squeezed at her hips.

Molly mewled out his name again as she arched her back rubbing his scalp.

Raph grunts then pull away from her breasts.  
“Stand up,”he whispers.

Molly nodded and stood up wondering what he was up to.

He adjusted closer to Molly's thighs. Raph held onto her hips then stroke his tongue at the lining of her folds.

“Ahh Zorro please!” Molly whimpered cutely and begged him softly.

“Stand still!,”he growls and dug his tongue further inside.

“Ahh I’m trying!” Molly whimpered again as she moaned this time.

He made sure the clitoris had plenty of attention and throw her body off guard. Then he added a finger and made it difficult to stand straight. 

“Ahh Zorro I’m gonna!-” Molly said but was cut off by her orgasm.

He sucked her hard drinking her down like water. 

Molly by this point could barely stand up as she groaned.

Raph expected that quickly pulling her down and settle her back in his lap. This time he guided her flower over his shaft.

Molly slowly let him enter her as she moaned wantonly and bounced up and down on his length.

Water poured over the tub as Raph thrust back creating wild splashing around the tub.

Molly gripped his inner thighs as she straddled him letting out some moans.

The more Raph gave out his power pushes the more the level of water decrease.  
He growls as he stirr deeper into her core.

Molly screamed out loudly in pleasure as she scratched his thighs.

He held her tighter as his rhythm increased. Raph was near her ear and gave it a nibble as whispers of sweet nothings.

Molly shivered and shuddered as she arched her back mewling lightly.

The bathroom was almost a lake. Raph was close because of Molly's tightness as he thrusts. He cursed at himself.

Molly was so close to her climax that pretty soon she released all over his pickle as she whimpered out.

His member erupt, shooting loads of his seeds. Raph bit her shoulder again before he finishes. 

Molly got off of his member as she felt woozy and she was exhausted as she panted.

Raph let's go and gives her one last kiss. He climbs out first and grabs a towel, wrapping her up then carefully carry her into the bedroom to sleep. 

Molly looked up at him and got out of his arms drying herself off.


End file.
